


Fever

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, RPF, Sick Character, Tea, Tenderness, alex is one hundred percent baby when he's sick, did not intend to write this but I am extremely soft so it happened anyway, there is one (1) kiss and it's not on the lips, this could be taken as either relationship or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: What do you do when your bassist is sick?
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Fever

Alex groaned. 

Andrew glanced over at him. "That wasn't a normal 'it's too early and I don't want to be awake' groan. You okay?"

He groaned again, turning to face away from Andrew, pulling the covers up over his head.

Scooting closer to him in the bed, Andrew put his arm around Alex.

"Shit. You're burning up, man." He held the back of his hand to Alex's face. "I don't think we have a thermometer, but you're _ way _ hotter than normal. Ehm, you know, temperature-wise. C'mon, turn this way and let me have a look at you."

Begrudgingly, Alex rolled back over to face Andrew, his body curled up as small as he could make it. 

"God, Alex, you look absolutely _ miserable._"

"I _ feel _ absolutely miserable. And freezing." He heaved a couple of dry coughs.

"You gonna be okay tonight?"

Alex closed his eyes. "I don't wanna think about it." He wiggled closer to Andrew. "Hoping it'll just go away."

Andrew hugged him gently, rubbing his back. "Can I get you anything?"

Alex shook his head. "Well... actually, maybe... tea?" He smiled weakly, his eyes half-open again, his voice shaky.

"'Course. Be right back." Andrew slipped out of the bed to what passed for a kitchen to put the electric kettle on. Alex, frowning, crept one hand forward to where Andrew had been. He didn't move until the kettle loudly clicked off, Andrew made a generously-sized cup of tea, in a travel mug so Alex would have a harder time spilling while the bus was moving, and he had tucked himself back into bed with Alex, holding the mug out to him. Alex took it from him, holding it in both hands to feel the warmth. Andrew held his other hand out to Alex, who let go of the mug only long enough to take whatever Andrew was holding.

"Paracetamol. For the fever."

With a lot of effort, Alex managed to sit up in bed, propping himself up against the headboard. He put the pills in his mouth, washing it down with a small sip, glancing over at Andrew.

"Thanks. Hey, could you, uh..."

"Hmm?"

"Cold. Can you maybe pull the blankets up around me?"

Andrew frowned, furrowing his brow, and tugged the comforter up under Alex's arms, tucking it around him as best he could.

"Mm. Thanks."

"Of course."

"Alex."

"Yeah?" He took another sip of the tea and sighed.

"I want you to rest as long as possible. If you're not feeling better by tonight, you need to stay in bed."

"Andy--"

"No arguing. You'll be missed, but we'll figure something out. Drink your tea."

Alex took a bigger sip, staring down at the mug, but smiled the tiniest smile, despite how bad he felt. "...Okay. I just... I don't want to let you down."

"You're not letting me down. You're not feeling well, and you getting better is more important to me than the show. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love playing shows, and I love playing shows with _ you_, but if you have to sit one out -- or God forbid, more than one -- in order to get yourself feeling right again, that's what'll have to happen." Andrew squeezed Alex's arm lightly. "Can't have you feeling worse, man. We've got a lot of talented people in the band, they can cover for you just this once."

Alex took a deep breath, leaning his head back to rest against the headboard. "Can you really replace me that easily?" he said, in a manner pathetic enough that Andrew wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He looked at Andrew, then, and his eyes looked wet with tears.

"Fuck, Alex, shit, no, shh, c'mere..." Andrew pulled Alex into his arms, tea mug and all, resting his face against the top of Alex's head, damp with sweat from the fever. "Nothing and no one could ever replace you. That's just the fever talking, man. I told you, you're important to me. You're important to the band, too, but you're _ really _ important to me." 

Alex leaned against Andrew, whining softly, and handed him the tea mug. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, of course." He leaned over to set the mug on the shelf next to Alex. "Need me to tuck you in?"

Alex groaned again. "Yeah, but..."

"What is it? How can I help?"

"We're not to the next city yet, right?"

"No, not for hours, I think."

"Then I don't want you to go. Stay in bed with me? Please? I'm too cold."

"You're burning up, Alex."

"Yeah, but I _ feel _ cold."

Andrew sighed. "Can't say no to you on a normal day, let alone when you're sick. Get comfortable, then."

Alex sank down in the bed, weakly grabbing at the covers, until Andrew pulled the comforter up over them both. Wordlessly, Alex rolled toward Andrew, clinging to him, ill and needy with the fever. Andrew put an arm around him, gently kissing the top of his head.

"Get some sleep and feel better, all right?"

Alex mumbled something affirmative, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

It took a while for Andrew to fall asleep, but eventually he succumbed as well, Alex's too-warm body pressed up against his.


End file.
